Faded Stitches~
by Kneaha Minerva
Summary: *UPDATED*Neville goes to visit his parents, what will happen? My first real HP fic, be nice when reviewing; and please do review!


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this piece of writing; they belong to the wonderfully talented JKR.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~ Faded Stitches ~  
  
It had been years since he had seen them, four years to be exact, the last time being the summer before his first year at Hogwarts. And now he was back, back to the place he hated most St. Mungo's Hospital. As the boy walked down the corridor he saw many doctors and nurses, and men and women dressed in white speaking in gentile murmurs. He quickly remembered the intimidation and fear he had felt on his last visit. Yes, his last visit stood out from all the others.  
  
He remembered his mother's face, how angry she was, how she trembled with every word she yelled out at him. He had only been eleven, but he knew all about what had happened to her. Images of his father flickered in his minds eye. He was so calm; he hadn't winked an eye wile she was raving at their son unknowingly.  
  
*I hope this time is different,* He thought as he pushed open the door that concealed the parents he never had. *this is it.*  
  
Neville peered into the room. His father was sitting at a round table scribbling something a piece of parchment with a purple crayon, looking quite amused. His mum was rocking herself on the bed holding something tight.  
  
Upon sight of Neville, his father abandoned his crayon, and retreated to the far corner of the room. He sat down facing the wall and began to sing to himself. His mother, who was holding a very battered old looking teddy bear, began to cry. After careful consideration, he decided to try and comfort her. He took her hand; she looked up at him with her clear blue eyes. Her eyes were once so beautiful and full of love; he wanted her back to be his mum again. She took the bear old and abused, and pushed it into Neville's hands. He looked down at it. He remembered, the childhood toy that she gave him. He had left it behind last time, too afraid to come back and retrieve it.  
  
There was something new he had never seen in her before. She touched his eyes, and outlined his pudgy face with her finger.  
  
"Mum," he croaked. She pulled her hand away. A look of terror filled her face. She backed up to the wall. Her eyes slid out of focus, and her pale body dropped to the floor.  
  
"Mum!" he screamed.  
  
"No...NO!! I wont... no... please. Frank!!" she said tossing and turning.  
  
She let out a moan and fell silent.  
  
Neville turned to his father, who was fast asleep. He had to do something  
  
"Neville! No! You'll never take him. no. I wont let you.AHHHHHH!!" Her back arched as if she was in pain and she continued to thrash about wildly.  
  
"Mum, please, wake up mum." He said choking back tears.  
  
As if she was just playing a game with him, her eyes slid back into focus and she was normal once again. *Normal,* he thought *what is normal? She doesn't even know that I'm her son.*  
  
After a few more minutes, Neville wanted to leave. He really coulden't bear the site of them any more. So he got up and went over to his father. "Good-bye dad." He said and made his way to the door.   
  
"Good-bye mum." He looked over at his dad, still fast asleep. As his hand touched the knob, something hit him in the back of the head.  
  
"Oy!" he spun around, and at his feet laid the teddy bear. *Maybe she does know who I am.* he thought as he bent to pick it up. He smiled down at the bear, and though the pink stitching was no longer in place, the bear smiled back at him.  
  
"Thanks mum." He whispered.  
  
As he walked back down the corridor and out the hospital, Neville was no longer afraid. He knew that his mother was with him, and that she did really love him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So how did you like it? Should I write about what happened on the other visit? As always, R/R PLEASE!! 


End file.
